story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Kokoro Saionji
(Katia Shevchenko in English dub) is a character in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You and its remake "sequel" Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers. She is a Cool type idol using cyan as her theme colour and Electric Ice as preferred brand. Her alter ego is Morning Glory Ukraine. 'Appearance' Kokoro is a rather chubby girl with light complexion and orange eyes. Her chest-length, pale blue hair is worn loose with the exception of a small blue hat hair clip. Her bangs are parted on the side, and she wears blue earrings. In spring & summer, Kokoro wears a pale blue T-shirt beneath a light blue buttoned vest, paired with a light blue skirt trim with white frills and blue belt. This is paired with light blue sneakers and white tube socks with a ring of blue inches from the bottom. For autumn & winter, she switches to a long sleeved white buttoned top beneath a dark orange blazer, a beige pleated skirt with black belt, dark blue stockings, and burgundy Mary Jane shoes. 'Personality' Kokoro doesn't talk to anybody. She is either really thoughtful or a total psycho. Hard to tell. 'Etymology' Saionji (西園寺) is a traditional Japanese name that originated from a huge Japanese aristocratic family in the late Heian period, and is related to the Northern Fujiwara branch of the Fujiwara clan. The name literally means "a temple in the Western courtyard" with Sai (西) meaning west, On (園) meaning courtyard or garden and Ji (寺) meaning temple. Kokoro (こころ) means "heart". 'Relationships' 'Her Teammates' Ilse Yurchenko: Fellow member in Dynamo☆Slavic. Pia Markova: Pia shows concern for Kokoro after Pia takes leave from school and promises to evaluate her team fairly. Anastasia Jovanović: Jovi and Kokoro are good buddies. When engaging on a contest, they tend to be rivalry at each other, resulting some unexpecting friendships. Airi Shirogane: Airi is one of Kokoro's teammates after she transferred to PPA. Kokoro is seen as "weird girl who doesn't talk" by Airi, but she treasures their friendship. She has no problem with Airi's feelings for the construction sign and supports it, so Airi often lends her a hand to help Kokoro. 'Someone Else' Shiori Yumehara: With Shiori's fortune, Kokoro now has the capability to become stronger when practising her sport studies. Angela Sakuragi: Angela and Kokoro also became friends very quickly. Kokoro got very worried about Hanami when she first shook her hand, causing it to get injured. They are quite alike, allowing them to sympathize with each other. Chieri Yamakawa: Kokoro admires Chieri but Chieri hates Kokoro very much because Kokoro doesn't know how to dribble basketball in PE subjects, but taught by Leaf (through Sonata). Sometimes at some games their relationship became good once they worked together. Mayuri Kaido: Kokoro and Mayuri seem to be on friendly terms with each other despite being in different teams, since Kokoro helps Mayuri to finish her Science studies. LeaF: LeaF has helped Kokoro on several occasions, such as when Leaf carried Kokoro as she fell when they were being chased by Chieri's legs, and when Leaf acted as a decoy to help Kokoro from "Shoot" game. 'Trivia' *Birthday: 23 January (Aquarius) *Kanimal Partner: A blackbird named Agate *Specialties: Computer programming, writing novels, and yoga *Hobby: Reading book and meditation *People's first impression of her are 'silent' and 'quiet'. *The first thing she does in every morning is add water to her humidifier. Because it is left on the entire day, it decreases quickly. *In her report card, Ichihara usually writes "speak with your confidence". *In FBwY Episode 106, Kokoro was seen talking as her mouth was moving, however it cannot be heard due to background noise from the kids shouting. *She and Dieter Fohlen are the only known characters in entire PC/SoW series who don't have a speaking voice. However, Kokoro only has voice for singing. *Her weakness is talking to people. *Kokoro is the only chubby character. *If Kokoro has a boyfriend, the type of boy she likes is a quiet person. *Good at social studies and science, but bad at P.E. *One bad thing about Kokoro is that she cannot run. 'Navigation' Category:Characters Category:Flower Series characters Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Slavic Category:Cool Idols Category:Magical girl